Wrongness Shall Prevail!
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Renkotsu is ill. He refuses to take any treatment of any kind. Suikotsu, concerned for his friend, decides to use force.... SuikotsuRenkotsu. Shonen ai.


Summary: Renkotsu is ill. He refuses to take any treatment of any kind. Suikotsu, concerned for his friend, decides to use force... SuikotsuRenkotsu. Shonen ai.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Wrongness Shall Prevail:

"No!"

Renkotsu slumped back onto his futon, exhausted from the effort of trying to push Suikotsu away, who was brandishing his array of medicines in a rather disturbing manner. The man's hands which once held blood stained claws, were now rummaging around in a large basket of medication. Renkotsu watched him warily, his bandanna damp against his forehead from the large buckets of sweat his body had produced. Every inch of him ached...even raising a arm was a task in hell. His head pounded, he muscles felt as if they were on fire, and he had recently been coughing up blood.

"I've told you," growled Renkotsu, wincing as he tried to prob himself painfully up on his elbows, "There is nothing you can do. Just wait until this fever passes..." However, Suikotsu sent him a death glare.

"Shut up," Suikotsu shot back, "Can't you see it, you fool? Whatever you have is degrading the rest of the goddamn group. Without you to burn half the opposition off, we are at a disadvantage." He sniffed as he ground some unknown herbs into a bowl, resisting the urge to snap the instrument he was pounding with in half, "And don't think I'm doing this out of the milk of human kindness. I'm only here cos' I'm your only hope. Now..."

Swiveling around, he pushed the bowl with the less then appealing substance against Renkotsu's lips. "Swallow this."

The look on Renkotsu's face was less then willing, his face growing paler and his snake like eyes widening as he stared at the horrid mixture. His nostrils twitched at the foul smelling concoction, before he fixed Suikotsu with a less then comprising stare.

"You're...joking, right?"

Suikotsu's eyes flashed red.

The next thing the fire breather knew, there was a scattering of feathers as Suikotsu's trusty blades had sunk into the pillow next to him. Suikotsu was grinning devilishly above him, as Renkotsu felt a soft stroking sensation as one of his blades scraped his neck. Despite himself, Renkotsu's mouth fell open...

Which gave the part time doctor the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Suikotsu shoved the entire contents, including part of the bowl, into poor Renkotsu's mouth, almost causing him to choke. Gagging, he tried to reel himself up, but the clawed member of the band of seven held him down, before placing a large paw over Renkotsu's mouth so he had no choice but to swallow the foul fluid. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as Renkotsu tried hard to resist, but he couldn't hold it for much longer. Suikotsu's smirk widened as the man below him submitted to his wishes, before glaring daggers in his direction.

Coughing, he managed to choke out: "Damn you...Suikotsu..."

Laughing to himself, Suikotsu untangled his person from Renkotsu who was scowling terribly, thinking up several methods of which to kill Suikotsu with chopsticks (for the were the closet things to weapons they had in this god damned place) before a sudden slurping sound caused him to look up.

Suikotsu was dipping his hand into a large pot of what seemed to be a type of clear glop: Renkotsu's mouth at once, became dry. Suikotsu raised a eyebrow at his friends somewhat panicked expression, before beckoning him over.

"Get undressed."

Renkotsu, at that point,(due to some miracle) suddenly found all the strength come back into his limbs, before he made a bolt for the door. He didn't see a swirl of blue cascade itself towards him, but only felt the hard wood floor, (therefore earning himself a few splinters) including the press of Suikotsu's bulk on top of him. He gave a small, illness ravaged groan underneath the large man. His muscles ached even more, not helping with the added weight of his comrade.

"You're fat," he mumbled underneath the man's figure, "You're so GODDAMN FAT!"

Roughly, Suikotsu pulled Renkotsu onto his lap, and went about, much to Renkotsu's horror, tugging at the second in command's clothes, stripping the young man to his waist, not bothering about the fact that Renkotsu's face had turned into a beetroot. Disturbed as he was, all thoughts of revenge melted away as the second in command could not help but conceal a gasp as he felt a gel like substance being rubbed into his aching shoulders. Almost at once, the pain lifted.

It wasn't just that.

Suikotsu had _skill._

Renkotsu lent back, melting into his friend's touch...Suikotsu could not help but suppress a smile as he saw his comrade's reactions to his skilled hands. Renkotsu groaned out loud as Suikotsu ran small circles around his back, dipping his hands around the fire breather's waist as he turned him around. The cold floor brushed against Renkotsu's back as Suikotsu started work on his abs, straddling his hips.

The second in command writhed beneath the clawed member, before giving hissing slightly as the caresses became lower, as he felt the cool hands run over his stomach.

"God...Suikotsu...that feels...so damn _good..."_

Suikotsu only grunted in reply, as he focused on his handiwork, smirking as he went.

However, nearby a large human tank thing made its way to the dreaded hut. Ginkotsu was worried about the well being of his friend, Renkotsu, and had left the others with a concerned "Gesh." However, a scream from the hut followed by the heavy panting and callling of another comrade's name, caused Ginkotsu to stop, before his eyes widened at the ahem, "activities,"going on inside the hut. As he listened some more, the more quieter band of seven member felt his pure, virgin mind become slowly more soiled.

However, a cry from inside the hut caused the human tank to utter a embarrassed "Geshi" and a slight blush to cross his cheeks. As he went to gesh away to give them their privacy, he heard footsteps and a familiar "Yo, Ginkotsu!" Approaching him, was a very openly homosexual man, with a bright yellow, hooked up yukata, with painted lips and a beautiful butterfly hairpin holding up his waves of black hair.

Geshing in reply, Jakotsu grinned and opened his mouth to comment before a groan wafted out into the open air. Jakotsu blinked twice, his words dying on his painted lips.

This was followed by:

"Ah...Suikotsu...don't stop! Please...oh crap...ahhhh!"

A massive, shiny sweatdrop appeared on Ginkotsu's head. He suddenly felt like crying.

Meanwhile, inside the hut, it was very much the same. However, now, Suikotsu had started pulling at Renkotsu's pants, while the fire breather was clinging to them like a two year old.

"Hands off!"

"Look, for this method to fully work, I need to do the whole body..."

"On yer life! You're not touching me down there...SUIKOTSU!"

Lets just say, Suikotsu had succeeded in removing Renkotsu's undergarments, before a cough bought the two men to their senses.

Leaning in the door frame, with a lazily cocked eyebrow, and painted lips quirked upwards, was Jakotsu who was smirking suggestively. Suikotsu was on top of the near naked Renkotsu, with a type of clear liquid on his fingers, while Renkotsu lay panting and bare beneath him, glaring at Jakotsu, before it dawned on the two men how seemingly wrong the whole process looked.

Jakotsu had never seen two men move so fast away from each other.

Both Renkotsu's and Suikotsu's faces were completely screaming scarlet, as the second in command scrambled for his clothes.

"Its not..." however, Suikotsu's word were silenced by the evil, scheming expression that overtook Jakotsu's face, as he almost seemed to pout in disappointment.

"Now, why wasn't I invited?"

Fin

Odd little ficlet. Just drove me MAD. It was one of these blasted plot bunnies that were eating me up inside...reviews are loved! .


End file.
